Klutz in love
by Yami'sotherHikari
Summary: [For BED's YGO contest, 1st round]Puzzleshipping. Yami's in love with Yugi, but there's a problem, Yami is a total klutz! Will love eventually blossom? Main: YxYY slight SxJ


**Klutz in love**

Me: Here's a new one for ya!

Yami: What is it this time?

Me: Puzzleshipping. This is for BED's YGO contest.

Yugi: Hey alright!

Me: Happy are we?

Yugi: Yeah, I've been dying for you to write another one of these Puzzleshipping fics for awhile.

Me: Well then, it must be happy day for you!

Yugi: Sure is!

Yami: What's up with the klutz part?

Me: You will find out. (smirks)

Yami: (sweatdrop)

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Yugioh. I never will so there's no point in suing.**

**!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&**

Yami was walking down the hallway of school today. Lately, he had been thinking strange things about his aibou. He never really understood though. But the most bizarre thing that has been happening is that Yami has been a total klutz around Yugi.

You'd think with his grace and everything that wouldn't be a problem. But all grace completely disappears whenever he's around Yugi. It can go from talking to actually running into things. Lately he had been running into an awful lot of poles and walls lately. Surprisingly, he has no head trauma or anything.

He saw Yugi running down the hall a few moments later. He couldn't take his eyes off him though. It felt like he was in a trance and he was staring at beauty beyond comparison. As Yugi sped down the hall, Yami didn't really look where he was going. He was practically walking backwards.

He started turning around...and ran straight into a wall. The force made him fall backwards to the ground. He started rubbing his forehead groaning. 'Why can't I look where I'm going?' he thought as he lost count of how many times he ran into something.

"Whoa, 'dat's like the seventh time you ran into a wall 'dis week. At least from what I saw," Joey said as he came up to Yami. "I think you're becoming a klutz."

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been doing that for awhile now," Yami said as he got up.

"Well, it could also mean another thing."

"What?"

"You're in love."

"What!"

"Come on. You have been a klutz for awhile now. Not that hard to figure out."

"What's that got to do with love?"

"Some people become jello when 'dey see someone 'dey like. And you seem to be turning into jello. So who's the person?"

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell him?"

"You got it!"

"Okay...It's Yugi."

"I knew it!"

"Wait, you did?!" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I've seen you always looking at him different, and then you run into something. It really wasn't that hard to figure out after awhile."

"How very perceptive of you."

"Of course! So, when are you gonna tell him?" Joey asked.

"I don't know if I will."

"What! How come?"

"I'm afraid he won't love me back. Then he might become creeped out by me or something."

"Oh come on, no he wouldn't. Kaiba and I have been together for months and he isn't creeped out by us. Speaking of which, I gotta go back to the mansion with him to do...things."

"Oh really. What kind of...things?"

"You know, things. Whoops, gotta go!" And he ran off. He was not about to say any of that now was he.

"Okay. Too much information." Yami sighed and started walking again. Still contemplating about this whole love thing, he didn't see Yugi come up to him.

"Hey Yami!" Yami jumped at least 20 feet in the air. He spun around and blushed madly when his eyes met Yugi's. "Hey, I've been looking for you."

"I-I-I," he couldn't get any words out.

"Yami, what's wrong?"

"Um, well, um, I s-saw you running down the h-hall before."

"Oh that, I had to talk to a teacher about something."

"O-Oh."

"Yami, is something wrong? Your words are stuttering."

"Um, well, that is, um..." Yami wasn't doing so hot now. Yugi lifted a hand to Yami's forehead.

"Your face is really red but no fever. Are you sure you're okay?" Yami wasn't listening to him. He was to busy leaning into the touch of Yugi's hand on his forehead. Yugi snapped his fingers in Yami's face to get his attention. "Yami. Yami!"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were okay? Are you?"

"Umm..."

"Yami?"

"You know, I gotta go see Tea about the homework see ya!" Yami said really fast as he sped off.

Meanwhile Yugi was still standing there. "He doesn't sound okay." 'He always seems to want to get away from me. I wonder why? I wish I could tell him I love him, but I can't get him alone for five minutes without him acting weird, and then run away from me.' Yugi thought. He sighed and walked on.

Meanwhile Yami leaned against the wall to catch his breath. He was still trying to turn off his blush as best he could. His heart was racing both from running and the conversation. Or kind of a conversation. 'Man, why do I always seem to do that? It's just really hard to talk to him now. I can't keep this up for much longer though or I might lose him forever because eventually he is going to get annoyed. Come on Yami, show some backbone!'

This was it. He was going to tell Yugi how he felt. After school, he was going to walk over to Yugi, jello or no jello, and tell him because he will not be able to take this for the rest of his life.

He walked down to his next class fueled with determination for later.

**!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&**

After school, Yami sped off as fast as he could so he could find Yugi and tell him. He looked practically all over the school but he couldn't find him. 'He must already be walking home,' he thought as he set off to go in that path.

Ten minutes later, he saw Yugi as he rounded the corner. Determination and fluster started returning to him again. 'Please Ra, don't let me klutz and fall,' he thought as he started running.

"Yugi, wait up! I have to tell you something!" he called.

Yugi turned around and smiled as he saw Yami. "Hey Yami!" Yami was focusing on Yugi so much that he failed to see a big crack in the sidewalk. He gasped as he tripped, fell, and skidded on the ground. He gasped as he clutched his left arm. "Yami! Are you alright?!" Yugi shouted as he came running up to him.

"My arm hurts," Yami moaned.

"Let me take a look at it," he said as he lifted Yami's arm which caused him to wince. "Ooh. That's a bad scratch. Let's bandage it when we get home."

Yami nodded as Yugi helped him up. When they got to the game shop and got inside, Yugi ran to get the first aid kit. Yami sat on a chair waiting for him still clutching his already bleeding arm. He was willing himself not to cry from the embarrassment he felt and the pain.

Yugi returned with the first aid kit. "Lift your arm up." Yami lifted his arm while Yugi wiped the blood off. Then he took out a spray. "This might sting a little, but it's gonna help." Yami winced a little as he sprayed that on his arm. Then he took out the bandages and wrapped it around Yami's arm. "There, all better?" he asked as he patted Yami's arm.

"Yeah, a little."

"That's good." They sat in silence for a little while. It was nerve-racking. The silence was however broken by Yugi. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Huh?" Yami's face returned flustered now.

"You said you wanted to tell me something."

"Oh yeah, um..." 'This is it Yami, you can't chicken out now.' He gathered up all the courage he could muster while Yugi sat there confused.

"Yami-

"Yugi I love you!" Yugi was shocked.

"What?"

"I've always loved you ever since I first met you. Though the klutziness never really came until this week, but then I got flustered around you. I know, you must hate me now. I'm prepared for what you have to say." 'Hopefully,' he thought.

He was waiting for rejection while he had his eyes closed, but he opened them when he felt soft lips press against his. He couldn't believe his eyes! Yugi was actually kissing him! He snapped back to reality and closed his eyes leaning into the kiss. They both felt at bliss as they explored each other's mouth.

They broke for air a few minutes later, faces flushed. It was a silence of just staring into each others eyes. The silence again was broken when Yugi spoke. "Yami, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

"Wait, what?" Now he was very confused.

"I've loved you for a very long time too. At first I thought it was brotherly love or something, but after awhile, I figured out it wasn't. I honestly, really, truly love you Yami." Then Yugi said something else after a pause. "And it was really easy to figure out that you had the same feelings for me."

"Wait! Am I really that easy to read?"

Another pause. "Yep." They laughed at that.

"So, you knew all along?"

"Yep."

"Well, why didn't you say something in the first place?! Would've saved me some embarrassment."

"Kicks." That came with a pause. Then before they knew it, they burst out laughing again. "Besides, I couldn't get you alone for five minutes without you running off."

"Yeah sorry. Remember, fluster."

"Yeah, I understand. So now that we know, let's say we...you know."

"Oh Yugi, you are very bad."

"I know." Yugi pounced on Yami in a big hug. They got up and moved over to the couch. After that, well...you can make up your own conclusion.

Owari

**!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&**

Me: That was great if I do say so myself.

Yugi: Aww, that was sweet.

Yami: You made me a total spazz!

Me: Well, it was funny that way.

Yami: Ugh!

Yugi: Oh come on Yami. Let's go do something.

Yami: Right behind you! (They walk off to do stuff)

Me: (sweatdrop) Yeah, well, please review! It would be nice.


End file.
